


Physical

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: It's Bones' birthday, and he's home. Jim decides to surprise him for his birthday. Don't own them.





	Physical

Jim lay on the far side of Bones' bed on the floor, waiting. He'd missed his friend over the summer and it was Bones' birthday. It hadn't taken much to convince Eleanor, Bones' Mother, into letting him suprise Bones. In fact, she'd taken him in, fed him, and shown him Bones' room. Apparently, Bones had been moping around and could use some cheering up.

He heard the door open up and someone enter. He heard Bones mutter under his breath about "Damn stupid kids" and "They don't know one end from the other". He shucked his clothes and lay down. He proceeded to make noises such as he was jerking himself off. "This would be so much easier if Jim was here," Jim heard.

At his point Jim decided leaped from the other side of the bed yelling, "Happy birthday!"

Bones jumped out of his position, then flew out of his bed tackling Jim on the way to the floor. "Geez, Jim, you scared me out of 5 years of my life!"

Jim chuckled, "I just thought I'd surprise you for your birthday." They both lay down on the floor. "So, how's your summer break going?"

"Wonderful," Bones said, sarcastically. "I had a former professor ask me to come in to talk to his class about life in Starfleet." Bones snorted. "I disappointed them, nothing exciting."

Jim smiled, "I'd like to keep the excitement to other phases in life." Bones laughed as Jim reached over and idly played with Bones' dick. "Are you glad to see me?"

Bones glanced down to see Jim's hand playing with him. Bones put his head back down, "If you keep doing that, I am."

"Really? How about now?" Jim asked getting up and putting his mouth on Bones' dick. Bones groaned as Jim's mouth felt hot and moist. "Do you want me to stop?" Jim asked. Bones shook his head, unable to talk. Jim's bobbing head was even better than in his dreams as he felt Jim's hand move up to fondle his balls. Another hand inserted a finger into his anus and lazily fucked him. Bones' hand gripped Jim's head as his hips moved of their own accord. Jim pulled his head off just before he shot his load. "Did you enjoy?" Jim asked. "Happy Birthday!"

"A blow job for my birthday, I liked that," Bones said as Jim sat up and sat on the bed. Bones walked over and pulled Jim's head back so he was looking up at him. Bones bent down and kissed Jim. "Personally, Jim, you're overdressed," he said yanking his shirt off.

"Better?" Jim asked.

"No," Bones said as he pulled him to his feet. He unbuckled Jim's shorts, letting them fall to the floor. He thrust his hands under the elastic band of Jim's underwear caressing his smooth buttocks. He kissed Jim again opening his mouth and letting his tongue explore the insides of his mouth. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones' shoulders moaning as one of Bones' hands found his own manhood, and Jim's underwear joined his shorts and shirt on the floor. Bones let go and pointed to the bed, "Bed, now! It's time for your physical."

"Yes, Doctor," Jim said meekly before climbing into the bed. Bones joined him and proceeded to perform his "physical". Bones ran his hands over every inch of his body, random kisses followed. Bones bent down and kissed the length of his cock before announcing, "Time to examine your prostate!" Jim's eyes widened as Bones pulled out lube and coated his fingers. Jim widened his legs as Bones made sure he had access to his anus and carefully wriggled the first finger in. While down there he continued to examine Jim's penis and balls, lovingly handled them all. His fingers continue in their search of Jim's prostate. Four fingers were inserted when Jim's breathing indicated that Bones found it. Bones continued to hit it with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I'm not sure if it's normal or not. I think I need a bigger instrument," Bones told him withdrawing his fingers. Bones then put his cock at his anus and started to push himself in.

Jim hissed slightly at the the stretching and burning sensation, but a physical was a physical. Bones was fully in when Jim asked, "Is this how you normally give a physical?"

"No, just the special ones," Bones said with a chuckle. Bones moaned, "Gods, Jim, you feel so good!!!" Jim closed his eyes and threw back his head as Bones' quest for his prostate scored. Bones moaned as he continued pushing in and out of his best friend. Sex had never been this good. He bent down and sucked a mark into a prominent place on Jim's neck. Jim moaned at both the pleasure and pain. Bones' hips picked up its pace as Jim's back arched into Bones.

Suddenly, Bones withdrew and lay down next to Jim rolling Jim on his side away from him. Jim gulped as Bones parted his buttocks and pushed back into him. Jim turned his head back to him and Bones kissed him again. He reached around and started jerking Jim off. Jim groaned as he came into Bones' hand while Bones came inside Jim. Bones pulled out of his lover's body and rolled over onto his back. Jim rolled over and snuggled up. "Well, did I pass my physical?"

"Everything seems normal, but I may need to perform another physical, possibly tonight. I hope you're not going anywhere," Bones told him.

"Yeah, I think I can stick around for another physical. Happy Birthday, Bones," Jim said before falling asleep. Bones definitely liked his birthday present.

 


End file.
